


The odd among the equals

by FireBright



Series: Xenomorphic [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Book two of the Xenogenesis series, But underswap instead of undertale tags, Candytale au mentioned!, Gen, Inktale Sans, New timeline!, Pretty much the same tags of the First book, Underswap fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were happy, you had moved up to the surface with your new skeletal friend! But then it happened... The world went white and you were falling... Falling down the same hole that had taken you into the underground in the first place. But this time there was a strange air around the mountain...<br/>Something was up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling down... Again?!

There it was as you were walking down the mountain to catch up with the other monsters something strange happened.  
"Hey? What's up?" Sans's chill way gave you a raised eyelid.  
The world was turning white you started to panic. Was this what death was like? Did you overuse your magic when fighting Asriel? You weren't going to die surely, but what the hell was happening?!  
"Something's wrong!" You told Sans, your soul started to glow a bright red, illuminating the area around you Sans looked at you in disbelief.  
"Oh shit." He spoke before lifting you bridal style to sprint to Papyrus. It was when he reached the brother, who was in a group with Toriel, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne, that you started to flicker. Your whole body started to fall apart, not like Gaster but still shocking. You were giving off white sparks of energy which fazed your vision and before anyone could even touch you as they approached you were gone. Just gone.

You woke up on the cave floor. The same one that you had fallen down when you first came to the underground, you remember falling as soon as your vision had gone back from white. How long had you been on this floor?  
'Gaster?' A sigh of relief echoed through your head.  
'Thank god! Are you okay? I've been searching for you in every timeline with no luck!' What?  
'I'm fine! But what did you mean when you said-' Your thoughts were cut short as three figures approached the first was almost literally bouncing off the walls he wore a grey t-shirt, grey and gold shoulder guards, some blue shorts, blue boots and a blue scarf/cape, much like Papyrus's, which was tied at the back in a bow, he looked like a Papyrusified Sans. The second looked like Asgore but he wore what Toriel would wear and the third was a lazy looking skeleton wearing some green shorts a bright orange hoodie and some orange Converse looking trainers.  
The smaller skeleton ran to you and started to pick you up from the floor.  
"HUMAN! Are you okay!? It looks like you took quite a fall."  
You were in disbelief with your jaw dropped.  
"Uh... Human? Oh right! It's probably a shock to be seeing monsters for the first time! Don't worry we won't harm you! Mweh heh heh!"  
"Are... You related to Sans and Papyrus and Asgore at any chance?!" You spoke individually pointing to the three monsters as you talked. It was now the monsters' turn to go into shocked silence.  
"How did you know our names human?!" You shuffled back from Sans.  
"What the actual fuck is going on?!" Sans scowled at you before stepping on tip toes and pointing at you.  
"Wash your mouth out with soap, human!" He almost yelled. You stepped away whilst the so called Papyrus snickered in the background.  
"Hey come with us, I'm sure you can tell us all about yourself over a cup of tea! Azzy, do you think that she can come to your house?"  
The Goat-Dragon man chuckled.  
"Of course! Come with us my child! I'm sure that Sans is willing to make tacos for lunch!" You raised an eyebrow and started to follow the three as they walked off to take you to Asgores home but you stumbled back to the ground in excruciating pain when you realised that you had badly damaged your leg when you had fallen. You had only just noticed the pain which was weird, maybe your magic had stopped the pain till that point?  
It didn't take very long for Papyrus to notice as the other two walked out of the room that he was missing your presence behind the group, he looked over his shoulder to see you on the floor holding your leg to your body in pain. He came over to you and lifted you up bridal style as you shifted painfully within his arms as he started to walk.  
"Sup kid. Did ya hurt your leg bad when you fell?" You nodded.  
"Don't fall next time. It won't hurt." You looked down at the floor and he almost dropped you at you next words.  
"What happened?! Why did my magic do that?! Why did I fall again?!" You caught him staring.  
"If I'm correct, humans can't use magic... What are you talking about?" You looked say from him shyly.  
"I'm the only human who can use magic, I thought everyone knew?" He shook his head as he caught up with the other two who were now outside Asgore's house, that was quick. You took you to the door where Asgore and Sans had entered and took you inside, setting you down at the kitchen table on one of the chairs.  
This house was pretty much the same as Toriel's house which was in the ruins. A cup of golden flower tea was placed in front of you as Papyrus and Asgore say down to the opposite side of the table as you. Sans however was busying himself with ingrediants and taco making.  
"So why don't you start by telling us your name." Asgore spoke softly.  
'Gaster, should I trust these guys? They seem to be the three that we know but are they safe?'  
'Absolutely! They are definitely safe! And much like the Papyrus and Sans you know at home but their personalities have swapped. Hang on a minute I need to tell Sans that you're safe and I know where you are, because your not in this universe.' What the hell?  
'Uh... Ok, blow him a kiss for me?' He made an uncomfortable grunt.  
'Just kidding! You don't have to! Just say that I'm going to come back as soon as I can!' He chuckled before saying okay.  
"Huuuman? Huuuumaaan?" You gazed over to the owner of the voice as they took you away from you thoughts. On top of the table was a smaller skeleton it looked like a child and wore an oversized striped grey jumper, it looked really familiar.  
"Gaster?!" It squeeled in delight.  
"Okay, Okay kid! How many monsters do you know the name of?!" Papyrus asked. You shrugged.  
"Almost everyone in the underground, there is a few monsters that I can't remember but about everyone." He looked at you in disbelief.  
"How?!" He questioned mouth open wide.  
"I just do... I mean I've met all you guys before but you're now... Different?" He shook his head Asgore who was next to him matched his expression and then there was Sans who was so focused on his cooking that he wasn't even responding to your words. Gaster's small fingers touched your face with interest, you let him and he stepped away soon enough. You were guessing that he was around 6 or 7 years old.  
"Sorry, but what's your name?" Asgore asked.  
"My name is _____. I'm sorry I didn't respond the first time, I was talking to a friend." The others around the table looked at you like you were insane and then there was Gaster who just cocked his head to a side. Even Sans had now turned around.  
"Who exactly is your friend?" Papyrus asked. You gulped.  
"Well this is awkward... Because my friend is uh... Gaster, but not this Gaster." You pointed to the child sliding off the top of the table.  
"What do you mean?! What type of magic do you have?!" Papyrus exclaimed.  
"I don't know! The same magic as Sans?!" Him being mentioned perked up at your words.  
"Huh? So you can do magic like me?!" His eyes turned into litral stars to your surprise.  
"I mean yeah, I'm starting to be able to learn new things about it to catch up with Sans thanks to him, Alphys and Undyne but I'm still not amazing at it."  
"Show us." Papyrus stated simply.  
"Uhh, I can't, I'm inside! I might damage something or someone by accident." The memory of when you first turned into a Gaster Blaster entered your mind.  
"You're right, _____. We can see it later when we're outside. It might need a target and I wouldn't want any of the items in the house to become it." Asgore explained.  
"Hey just quickly Asgore. The kid's injured do you think you could heal them?" He nodded and got up from his seat to approach you.  
"Where are you hurt, _____?" You gestured to your leg and thanked him, you winced when he put his hands upon your leg but slowly calmed when green magic started to sorround your leg and heal it.  
"That feels good... Thank you!" He smiled and sat back down as Sans placed a plate of tacos in front of each person at the table. Gaster quickly scrambled to get to a seat before Sans gave him a plate.  
"Thanks Sans!" You said as he placed a plate in front of you. He sat down at the end of the table to eat his and everyone ate in a thoughtful silence.  
'I'm back! What have you done?' You took a bite of taco which tasted even better than how you make them, you made note to tell Sans after you had eaten.  
'Not much... My leg was healed and I'm eating a taco...' He chuckled at the sentence.  
'Sans is over the moon to hear that you're still alive and well. He hopes to see you soon, I've told him that I can keep you in contact with him by myself acting as messenger so call when you need me. I can hear you from the void.'  
'Wow really! Thanks, G! Don't worry about me though, I'm soon I'll be out as quick as I came!' He made a relieved noise before disappearing again.  
The meal had gone fast and before you knew it you were standing in their front garden facing a wall to aim weapons at. You chose to shoot an arrow at it so you did so and hit the bullseye on the target which Papyrus had drawn with small effort. They clapped at your skills both with handling a bow and magic.  
"What else can you do?" Gaster asked enthusiastically.  
"Uh I can do something else, but it's kinda scary... Are you sure you want to see it?" Gaster nodded excited while the other three monsters looked confused but still nodded.  
"Okay, if you insist, but try not to freak out, know that it's still me even though I look... Strange."  
You started to shapeshift and your clothes and flesh disapearred as you turned into the skeletal wolf. The group of monsters looked at you in shock as your face expanded and you dropped to all fours.  
"What?! How is that possible?" Sans came over to you as you half-heartedly wagged your bone tail.  
"I mean like I am bad to the bone and all." You sat down and Papyrus snickered taken out of his shocked trance while Sans looked at you googly eyed.  
"Didn't say you like skeleton puns!" Papyrus laughed and you nodded in reply.  
"What other tricks are up your sleeve?" You were about to answer but hesitated, god was it dusty around here. Sans stepped back a bit to return to the group's safe zone.  
You sneezed and accidentally blasted the wall with your redish-white plasma. They must have been really strong bricks because all that was changed was the char marked of the beam. You turned to the group who was in shock again and quickly turned to your normal form.  
"That's what I was going to show you, but I sneezed and lost control." You told the group as you returned to human. Papyrus lost it completely and the group joined in with his laughter after a few seconds, even you started to laugh as they lead you back into the house.  
Soon enough the day was over and Asgore said that you could take the couch to sleep in that night as there was no more beds. Yes, they had a couch instead of the rocking chair in Toriel's house.  
You settled into sleep pretty quickly, even though you were happy with this group, you were hoping that you would be able to get back to the Sans that you love soon.

The thought of getting back to Sans filled you with DETERMINATION!


	2. Waiting for an answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up at midnight and solve Papyrus's problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Haileyice7 for leaving the first kudos on this story! As always thank you to everyone who left kudos on my last book, it's appreciated and is not forgotten, I have stopped mentioning names on the last book because I have started a new one and it will get confusing quickly, but don't think that I didn't see the kudos or forgot about the people who do, because I definitely don't! Thanks- FireBright! Stay determined!

You opened your eyes in an awkward position because of a nightmare. You had woken up late at night and everyone was asleep, you thought, you were restless and wanted to do something but you didn't want to wake the others up.  
You just shuffled into a more comfortable position in the couch and tried to get to sleep, but after about half an hour you came to the conclusion that you couldn't sleep for toffee.  
'Hey G, you there?' You called out in your thoughts. As always his humble reply made you jump.  
'Yeah I'm here, something wrong?' You sighed into the blanket that the host monsters had given you and poked your head up to see if anyone was awake. No.  
'Can't sleep, nightmare, I need a hug.' He hummed and the room faded to grey. You smiled as his melting figure appeared and quickly shifted into the stable one.  
Even though his smile and cracks on his face were creepy as fuck you didn't care, he was a good friend, a amazing scientist and a caring fatherly figure. He came over to you and sat down where you had made space for him on the couch and put his arms around you, you felt comforted in his arms and breathed in his scent which smelled a bit like Sans making you fall nostalgic.  
"I miss our Sans." You whispered to him suddenly. He hummed at your words.  
"You should be able to get back to him hopefully soon but I don't know when or how."  
You sighed into his black coat and pulled away from the hug slowly. He faced you with as much as a calming expression as he could manage but still kept his creepy fucking smile. You laughed lightly at his attempts and his smile just stretched.  
"I have no clue myself how to get out either but the least I can do is try to free these monsters from the underground! Not one monster should have no freedom, it's cruel!"  
Gaster looked at you with a kind expression.  
"Knew you would want to help, your soul proves my theory!" You remembered the emerald sparks being given off by your soul and smiled.  
"I'm trying to work out how to get you back to our timeline, it's strange because it never happened to Frisk once. Maybe it has something to do with Frisk's powers being combined with the little void magic in your soul." You cocked your head to one side, void magic?  
"Oh right! Void magic is another thing that has been accidentally passed onto you, when I died I went to the void so some of your magic which was originally mine has a small extract of the void. It means you can teleport to different timelines but it's so small that you cannot control it." You nodded, you didn't know what the actual fuck he was talking about but you wanted to look smart.  
You and Gaster were so concentrated in the conversation that you didn't notice the tall figure in the doorway.  
"So that's your friend then." Papyrus approached the couch that you and Gaster sat on and materialised a bone in his hands.  
"He looks dangerous, maybe I should eliminate him?" He spoke darkly. You stood to your feet and stood between Gaster and Papyrus.  
"Don't. He's not dangerous and he won't harm anyone! He especially won't harm you knowing that in another world you're his son." Papyrus stopped at once and the bone in his hand quickly disintegrated.  
"I know your not from this timeline, but how is he my father?" You gulped as he pointed to the tall skeleton sat on the couch.  
"In this world Gaster is your younger sibling right?" He nodded. "Well in my world he is your and Sans's father." He nodded.  
"I should go..." Gaster spoke and before you could reply he disappeared in a cloud of grey.  
"Honestly! He's not bad! He saved me from getting frozen to death once, and he's teaching me how to control my powers!" Papyrus nodded.  
"What are you doing up so late then? I didn't hear the whole conversation you guys had, I only tuned in at the whole missing your Sans bit." He asked and you glanced nervously at his shoes.  
"I had a nightmare, you?" He shrugged.  
"I don't really sleep at night, that's why I'm tired and take naps all the time at day." You raised an eyebrow he looked nervous himself like he was hiding something.  
"What's wrong? You look like you might be hiding something." He looked at you in shock.  
"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody plus I'm not going to be in this world long anyway!" He sighed.  
"Maybe I have a bit of insomnia." You smiled patiently and gestured for him to take a seat next to you, he did so to your relief.  
"Hey, maybe I can help you out? Surely there's a cause to it? Is anything stressing you?" He let out a raspy sigh as he sunk into the couch.  
"Well there is a few things... I have problems with this creature who keeps stealing the souls we collected and I keep thinking they could attack at any moment then there's trying to keep my brothers safe from harm and then there's the resets every time a human resets I remember it all every crime committed, every monster killed, an endless cycle over and over again." You nodded as he stared at the floor.  
"The first thing you mentioned about the souls, you just need to stay chilled about, the creature could attack but until then it probably wants you to feel tense because it will make it easier to scare you when it comes to fighting it, don't let it scare you. Stay relaxed until it comes!" He nodded and brought his eyes up to you.  
"The second thing about your brothers, you have Asgore by your side so you have pretty much the strongest ally in the underground, plus they are both strong as well, are they not? Plus to top it off no one would hurt your brothers, they have pure, innocent souls and I don't think anyone could lay a finger on them." He smiled at hearing how you appreciated his brothers.  
"And finally, resets. What is happening is now, you can't change what has happened in the past timelines however I can confirm that unless I am forced to, I will NOT reset ever. I don't even have the heart to hurt a single being be it mentally or physically. If someone does however hurt someone you know... You beat them so hard that they will regret that they even approached the person who they harmed! I will also join you, who could hurt anybody in this place anyway?!" You smiled mischievously at Papyrus and he smiled back relaxed at having his problems talked about to be solved.  
"I guess you're right. I've never thought about them in a different angle before and knowing that I have a human ally as well now makes me feel powerful myself. I guess that I have been getting more and more stressed every day but to know that I don't need to worry about it makes me calm." You winked and he chuckled.  
"Hey if you have any more problems, come to me! I'm sure that I can find a new way around the situation! And when I'm gone, talk about them to a friend or Asgore or Sans, I'm sure they'll understand!" He smiled and stood up to head back down the hallway, he waved at you as he walked into his room and you waved back. Now you were tired. Finally you could sleep properly yourself! You went to sleep quickly and dreamt about Sans but everything was weirdly made of sweets and candy which made you laugh even the monsters wore candy themes such as Sans who had pink eyes with hearts a striped yellow and pink t-shirt a pink hoodie with candyfloss coloured fur some brightly coloured shorts and of course his pink slippers. Papyrus looked like a gingerbread man with a brown coloured t-shirt candy cane coloured bones and his boots looked gingerbread coloured as well. You wondered if there was an alternate universe like this. You hoped there was because they all looked so happy. But overall you just wanted to return to your universe.

Going home filled you with DETERMINATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I don't know why it took so long! I hope that the next chapter is earlier!


	3. Venture into the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wave to Asgore and head off with the brothers towards the capital hoping to ask the queen if she can not kill you but still be able to break the barrier. On the other hand Sans is grieving your sudden disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my ipod died when I was a third of the way through... annoying so I saved the work quickly and finished it off on my laptop.

You had just woken up and it was early morning. Asgore was busying himself in the kitchen while you started to sit up on the couch. What you first saw shocked you. As you lifted your head up you suddenly saw two star filled blue eyes and a massive smile.  
"Oh my god, Sans!" You shouted jumping back from him in shock. The other monsters laughed in the kitchen as Sans adjusted himself on the couch. You laughed at him as he smiled even broader.  
"Human! You're awake! Today we will start our adventure to the capital, so we can get you home!" You raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't worry, you guys are going to come out aswell! I'll try to break the barrier for you!" Papyrus relaxed into his chair at the table.  
"Why didn't you guys wake me up, knowing that you were already awake and probably ready to go?" Papyrus shrugged.  
"We thought you could use as much rest as possible for the journey ahead, human _____!" You smiled and tidied yourself up before making the couch look tidy by folding up the blanket. Then you headed to the table where Asgore was serving pancakes.  
You ate quickly and let the Sans and Papyrus collect what they needed before heading out the door. Asgore said he was going to look after little Gaster while you were on your adventure.  
You cleared the ruins in record time and made it to Snowdin where the brothers' actual house was. There you took a break and ate lunch before venturing to waterfall.  
Waterfall was amazing until you came across a small village to take a break. Papyrus lead the way while you stayed behind Sans. It was terrifying. Floweys were everywhere. You quickly morphed into a Gaster Blaster and raised your back in a defensive position, the Floweys disappeared quickly beneath the soil and Papyrus glared at you before stopping himself to see your scared expression.  
"What's up? Scared of Floweys?" You hesitantly nodded and he smirked.  
"These harmless creatures? They wouldn't hurt a fly!" You morphed back into a human.  
"In my world there was only one Flowey and it was a psychotic serial murderer who tried and almost killed me many times." He nodded understanding your fear and you all dispersed from the village before heading at the end of the day to Hotlands. You had never been to Hotlands, when you had gone to the castle before with Sans, he convinced you to teleport to make it less time and energy consuming, so this was new to you.  
As soon as you stepped out into the fire zone you realised it really lived up to it's name! Holy fuck, it was hot as hell! It was hotter than what you had ever experienced before by a mile! The heat was also uncomfortable and made you sweat causing you to take off the blue hoodie that your Sans had given you, you tied it around your waist tightly to make sure it wouldn't fall off.  
After about half an hour of trekking through hell and resting for what seemed twice that time, you were starting to feel light headed. Your water bottles was completely empty and there wasn't a cooler in sight which made you miserable, you didn't show it to the two brothers however, you just tried to look happy and full of energy even when it came to you almost collapsing to take breaks.  
It was after you reached a grillby's that black spots started to appear clouding your vision, you tripped over many things and your feet were brushing against the ground with each step you took.  
"Hey, you alright? We're way more than halfway there okay, do you need another break?" Papyrus was starting to look worried. Being a skeleton he didn't really feel temperatures but he could channel his magic so that he could you had worked out.  
"Human _____? You don't look so good. Maybe we should stop for a bit?" You shook your head hesitantly you didn't want to seem like you were weak knowing that in a day you were going to be in front of the queen.  
"I'm fine really! I'm just a bit... Dizzy?" Papyrus looked at you concerned.

"You almost fell into the lava TWICE." He told you, you gulped and nodded.  
"I'm sure... I'm just not used to it being so... hot." Papyrus nodded and carried on walkingbut still kept an eye on you, you were surprised that you had lasted this long alone, maybe you could make it to the throne room after all!   
But your theories were stopped when after another five minutes.  
You could barely see through the black but you knew that up ahead there was the outline of a hotel/ dance club with water hopefully. You thought about Gaster, he hadn't talked to you all day. was something wrong? You put it aside and listened to the two skeletons' footsteps as you walked. Papyrus scuffed his shoes against the rocks in a lazy fashion while Sans's footsteps were fast and light matched with your own all of your footsteps were out of time with each other it made you nauseous you suddenly tripped but Papyrus didn't notice until it was too late. He turned around quickly as did Sans rushing to your aid but you couldn't take it any longer. Your determination gave in and you slipped into the black.  
\------

Sans POV-

I was so worried you just disappeared into nothing, one minute everything was happy you were walking with me and the next you were gone. I just hoped you were safe...   
since you were gone everyone was looking for you everywhere even going back underground to search but I knew you weren't there, all I could do was hope, hope that you could find a way back.   
The monsters on the surface were settling in slowly most missed you but others took your presence for granted but I guess they never knew you. Houses were already being built on the side of mt. Ebott and the king had talked to the humans about you saving them and how inspiring you were, he was hoping that if the humans saw that we respected them then they would let us live in peace with them. Some humans turned a blind eye at us not caring others loved our presence and treated us like other humans helping us build homes or then there was the remainders who hated us and treated us like dirt or didn't offer any service to us like we were stains on the face of the earth.   
If you had been here it would've been easier to settle in but it stopped the monsters who liked you, especially Toriel from giving it their all. I was one of those to suffer, when everyone else believed that you were coming back soon and tried to convince me that you weren't gone forever, there was still the conscious thought in the back of my mind telling me that you might not be able to ever come back. That's what really shook me, the fact that you had no control over what your powers were able to do and that when we felt that you were getting closer to us you could actually be getting farther away. Gaster visited more often he gave me updates on how you were doing even though it had only been two days. If he wasn't giving updates or talking to you he was trying to find a way to get you to control your powers or get you back.  
He spoke about you being happy in the alternate universe but I'm never one hundred percent sure if he's telling the truth or just saying that to keep my hopes high, I hope he's telling the truth, I would hate for you to be in danger or sad.  
Gaster also spoke about his methods of controlling your power to teleport to different dimensions. He had figured many ways but each could damage you or even accidentally teleport you to worlds which could even kill you. I told him no every time he brought up a solution which could harm you. I just wanted you to be safe.  
"Sans, you haven't even touched your spaghetti, you need to eat something." I shrugged and stood up from the table heading off to my room, Papyrus had built a house on the surface in record time even including a room for you when you came back.  
"Sorry Papyrus, I just don't have the guts to eat it, cause y'know I'm a skeleton." I sighed and shuffled up the stairs in grief.  
"Sans. You haven't eaten since she left, even you need to eat remember!" I growled in the back of my throat.  
"SHE has a name you know!" Papyrus wore a hurt expression.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rattle your bones." I teleported to my room quickly before he could call me.   
I lay on the bed facing the ceiling. Your absence had changed me a lot and the grief wreaked me even more everyday you weren't by my side.  
I missed your sense of humour, your cooking, your laugh, your songs. I missed the times where we would sit at the table and you would crack puns just to make everyone happy or teach Papyrus lessons about cooking and life. I missed the midnight strolls we would take or when you got nervous and needed to talk to me. I missed you.  
Stars above, it had only been two days and I felt like this what would it be like after a week or a month or a year?!

I wanted you back and I was going to try as much as I could to accomplish that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell this was late and short but my brain died along with my Ipod and I completely blurred out on things to write about! Sorry! I will try better next chapter! I don't think this book will be as long as the last one but there will be many books each set in a different au. Ink!Sans and Error!Sans might be mentioned in the future? IDK?


	4. Rest before the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, will be another, just about when you wake up at the Nabstaton hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try and upload two chapters today because how short this one is!

You awoke in a room that you had never seen before, it had a disco theme to it and you were laying on a bed. The room looked like it would be in a hotel, you recollected your thoughts and realised that tou were most likely in the hotel which you had seen before you collapsed. You tried to sit up but a hand was placed on your chest to stop you. You looked over to see the familiar skeleton in an orange hoodie sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
"I don't think getting up just yet is wise." You pouted, you needed to get the journey completed and get back home to your world.  
"But I want to go home, Sans is probably worried sick." Papyrus lifted one of his lazy eyelids slightly.  
"If you haven't noticed already, you're exhausted, you need to eat and drink, plus to add to that you're in no condition to face the queen." You opened your mouth to protest but slowly closed it, realising he was right.   
Papyrus knowing he was victorious in persuading you handed you a bottle of water you sat up and took it gratefully, drinking it in less than a minute. As you placed the bottle on your bedside table you realised something. Something special was missing from around your waist your eyes trailed around the room trying to find the sentimental object but didn't find it.   
"Where's my hoodie?!" You asked Papyrus with desperation in your tone.  
"Sorry I'll just go get it." He walked out of the room and after about a minute came back with it and gave the item to you.  
You stretched your arms out towards the object and as soon as you grasped it you brought it close to you and hugged it taking in it's scent. It only faintly smelled like Sans but you didn't care as long as you had something to hold onto that relates to him you were happy.  
"So you really like that hoodie then?" Papyrus spoke making you jump.  
"It's the only thing I have left of my Sans, it's really special to me." Papyrus nodded in understanding and started to turn around to face the door.  
"You get some rest, we'll probably leave tommorow. Promise we'll have more water this time!" You smiled as he left and settled into your pillow.  
"I'll come back Sans." You spoke into the blue hoodie.  
"Even if I die trying..."   
You were filled with DETERMINATION get back.


	5. Back on the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the barrier again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the story!

After a long rest and much preparation you, Sans and Papyrus hit the roads again you travelled for ages but you made it to the throne room by the end of the day.  
Toriel sat peacefully on her throne as if she was already expecting you to come through the door. She gave a nod to Papyrus and Sans and looked sad at the sight of you, as you were a human.  
"I guess you have brought this child here for me to..." She quietened her voice and glanced at the ground.  
"Actually queen Toriel, I know a way where you can free the monsters but you don't have to kill me, assuming that you have six souls already?" She nodded and came over to listen, you explained to her how you had done it before and how she needed to extract your soul to be able to break the barrier she listened with awe and interest.  
"How do you know all this and why are you willing to help us?" You looked from her to the ground.  
"Because I'm not from here, I don't belong to this world, I just want to go home..." She came over to you and side hugged you.  
"What do you mean when you say you're not from this world?" You glanced up at her as she gave a patient smile.  
"I have these powers which let me teleport to alternate universes, so live in a world like yours but it's a lot different, my powers however are uncontrollable at the moment and I teleported to this universe by accident... and now... I'm stuck and just want to go back to my world." Toriel smiled sympathetically on the other hand Sans was deep in thought, you wondered what he was thinking about.  
"When the barrier is destroyed we will try to help you in anyway we can." She spoke and you nodded stepping towards the white light of the barrier.   
You checked to make sure that it was just you Toriel, Sans and Papyrus in the room and to your relief it seemed like it, you didn't want the same event that happened last time. Toriel extracted your soul carefully and started to take it to the barrier and in the corner of your eye you noticed a flash of yellow and blue.  
"STOP!" You shouted at Toriel and she put your soul back into your chest.  
"Protect the souls!" You commanded and she grabbed them quickly moments passed you had flicked your eyes around the room many times and not seen anything but you were one hundred percent sure that you had seen another monster.  
"Papyrus, what did that creature you were having problems with look like?" You asked.  
"...Well it had grey hair and looked a bit like a cat with a yellow and blue jumper on-" You nodded.  
"Sans, Toriel leave immediately and protect the souls, Papyrus stay with me, we have some business to finish." Papyrus was reluctant to let his brother lead his side but gave in knowing that he was safe with Toriel and a fight was about to commence. When they had left a figure came out of the shadows, the creature that Papyrus had described.  
"Such a shame that you made your friends leave, I would've wanted to use them as hostage!" The small creature snarled. Papyrus raised a hand and materialised rows apon rows of bones, the creature snickered.  
"Well who do we have here? A new friend to play with! Oh wait you won't last a second, Human." You gave him a toothy grin and quickly summoned a scythe which you swung to land a hair away from him. He shrieked and jumped away while you laughed manically.  
"You want to push your luck you lil' shitbag? I've fought worse than you." He growled, quickly jumped from his feet and tried to attack you but you dodged it quickly and sent him flying across the room. When he landed you transformed into the skeleton wolf and cocked your head to one side.  
"Seems like it's the stray cat verses the wolf and the psychokinetic skeleton, what are the odds?" The small cat like thing looked at you in horror as you and Papyrus closed in.  
The battle went on for ages he only managed to land a scratch to the shoulder blade on you to which you snarled and grew even more vicious. You had beaten it until it had one final blow to die, it just lead there on the ground begging for mercy. As Papyrus lifted an arm to kill him you put a hand up. You shifted back into your human form.  
"Wait." You told him, the creatures eyes shined in a final hope that you would show mercy to it.  
"You have three chances mr. What's your name? Lie and I will tell Papyrus to kill you on the spot. The creature looked confused and answered slowly.  
"T-Temmie." You snarled at him.  
"Bullshit. That's strike one."  
"Bob?"  
"Strike two, last chance." Papyrus raised his hand ready to strike the finishing blow.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry it's Asriel. Asriel."  
"As I thought." You gestured to Papyrus to lower their weapon.  
"Asriel Dreemurr. I know what you have been through, but killing innocent people will not help you. Please I forgive you and I'm giving you a second chance, take it." He smiled at you in a kind way and you took him into your arms.  
"I'm sorry... I'll never do it again." You took him to a safe spot and made Papyrus guard him to make sure that he didn't suddenly try to kill anyone as you fetched Sans, Toriel and the souls. They came back happily exchanging curious glances towards Asriel.  
"Don't worry about him, that's Temmie they just had a hard life and all and acted in the wrong way." Asriel looked at you happily in thanks of not telling his mother about him.  
The souls were released and they glided into the barrier, Toriel took your soul carefully and also guided it to the barrier. The barrier was destroyed into millions of pieces on impact with the souls. The souls also disappeared when it was destroyed apart from yours which returned to your body. You all stepped out to the surface which looked no different than when you had seen it last time but the monsters still looked at it in awe. After a few minutes Toriel spoke.  
"I'm going to assemble all of the other monsters you guys wait here!" Before anyone could reply she was gone, back into the underground.   
Now you just had to play the waiting game and hope that like last time your magic would teleport you home.  
Watching the sun rise with the others filled you with DETERMINATION to get home and watch it with your Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep sorry 3 minutes late to class as yesterday! Sorry! I'll still make a chapter today aswell!


	6. Lurking in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a strange new character and are placed in a dangerous world.

Eventually Toriel reappeared with all the monsters in the underground, each gasping in wonder at the beautiful sunrise. You smiled happy at their faces knowing that you had set two universes free from their imprisonment underground.   
The monsters had started to clear off to the surface ready to explore their new found freedom. And you sat hands and head on your knees. You were happy towards the monsters but you had waited at least twice the amount of time that you had been on the surface last time. Was your magic going to work? Would you be stuck here? You sighed knowing it could happen and sunk your head lower into your knees.  
You felt a light hand on your shoulder and looked up to see who it was. Sans, or so you were now calling BlueSans in your head to simplify any confusion, was stood beside you and slowly made his way to sit next to you.  
"What's wrong, _____? Aren't you happy to see the surface again?" You looked at his blue eyes tearfully.  
"I-I just don't belong here, I need to go home to my universe but I don't know how." He looked thoughtful again as he stated into the sunset.  
"I have a friend who might be able to help you with that." He spoke.  
"Really?" You answered shyly.  
"Yeah, come with me, it's best if nobody else sees him." He pulled you to your feet and you both trekked behind a huge ledge which kept you hidden from view from any other monsters.  
"Friend? It's me, can you come to me please?" He called out, nobody would hear you or Sans because they were either inside mt. Ebott collecting supplies or on the surface trying to befriend the humans.  
A white pixelated portal looking opening appeared on the rock opening from the center outwards. You waited for a few seconds then a black skeleton stepped out of the portal.   
He had black clothes apart from the blue stripe on his shorts and his red t-shirt. He was all black but his leg bones were red and his fingers were in layers of black, red and yellow, the same for one of his eyes which was also blue, red and yellow. He had blue tear trails comming from his eyes and yellow teeth. But above all he was swarmed with words saying 'ERROR'.  
You glanced at him slightly terrified but stopped quickly remembering Gasters first form was worse.  
"W-what's wrong? Y-you l-look like you h-h-have seen a-a-a g-ghost!" His voice was constantly glitching almost like a scratched CD.  
"Actually you scared me for a minute there but then I remembered something. You're not bad compared to what I've seen before!" He rolled his eyes.  
"F-f-flattering." He spoke simply and turned to BlueSans.  
"Blueberry mate! W-what's up?" His voice was slowly starting to stop glitching as he talked.  
"I need to ask you a favour, Error." Error leaned up against the wall listening for the request from his friend.  
"You see, _____ freed us all from the underground, but their not from this world and need to get home, can you teleport her back to her home? It would make me really happy!" Error shrugged and gave you a quick glance.  
"I guess, if it'll make you like me more." Error spoke and your heart exploded in happiness, you would go home again!  
"Thanks Error!" BlueSans spoke as he waved you off through the portal that Error had come from. As you gave a final wave in return Error closed up the portal and turned to you menace in his eyes.  
"So. Your Blueberry's new friend?" You nodded slowly unsure what to say.  
"Only one being can be Blueberry's friend and it's me." He spoke, you stepped away from him into the infinate white.  
"Hey, it's okay you're obviously a better friend to him than I am, and I probably won't see him again so he's all yours!" He snickered.  
"Yeah. Hey I've still got to get you to one dimension or another before my stupid enemy Ink come's to 'Save you from my clutches' So let's get you in a world now." You thanked him and walked through a portal he had opened for you. He just laughed darkly and hurried you through, once you were through something didn't feel right you were somehow underground again, in Snowdin, but the atmosphere was red and the trees looked charcoaled.  
"Oh and just one thing before you go. In this universe that your standing in, It's kill of be killed so watch out!" Before you could run back through the portal to get out, he closed it in your face as he laughed. You gulped and hid behind the trees hoping to survive this so called 'killer world'.

But in seeing this threatening landscape, it filled you with DETERMINATION to survive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this book was a short one, I really couldn't think of much to do with UnderSwap so I'm going to try with a new AU and I bet you can guess which one! I'm going to create a new book to start this one so it's more organised, whenever a new au is introduced to explore I will create a new book. Stay tuned for more books and stay DETERMINED!

**Author's Note:**

> Second book of the series Xenogenesis! I told you guys I would do it, I just needed a break before I started the second book! Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm going to try to stick to the chapter a day thing but I don't know if I'll be able to handle it!- FireBright <3  
> Stay determined!


End file.
